


Uninvited Guests?

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Siren AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uninvited guests may result in unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Guests?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the last bit of this is ok. I honestly like it, but feel it might be considered rough still. ;w;

Something was off when Geoff and Jeremy arrived at Gavin's cove. For one there was a severe lack of Gavin. The two looked around and couldn't find their little fishy lad.

“You think he forgot?” asked Jeremy as he set his bag on the sand with Geoff's.

“Gav's forgetful but not when we plan on coming over. Plus, he's the one that was insistent on that we came over today.” Geoff walked down to the water, letting it wash over his bare feet. As he stood there he tried to look out into the water; looking for any shimmer of green scales or any sort of sign of Gavin.

After a few minutes of staring his eyes finally caught sight of something. But it wasn't Gavin. He had no idea what it was. Just that it was bigger than Gavin and heading straight for them.

“Geoff?..”

It wasn't stopping. Just a straight B-line towards the sand.

“Geoff!”

Jeremy rushed forward and yanked Geoff back just in time, as the big fish launched itself out of the water and nearly bit his head off. It flopped and landed on the sand just a mere few inches from where the two humans stood; it's tail was the only thing in the water.

“What are you doing here?! Get out!” It apparently spoke English. The two of them got a good look at the creature and instantly knew what they were dealing with. “Leave this place at once you filthy humans!”

Another siren.

This one was a good few sizes bigger than Gavin. Like a real good few. More muscle and bigger build. His scales were a smoky grey, kind of like flint; which usually was a dull color to look at but on this dude it was beautiful. With sandy blonde hair and eyes like ice, this guy probably had no problem luring in prey.

But right now it looked like he wanted to slaughter more than sing.

The humans shared a quick silent conversation, then Geoff took a cautious step forward. “Why do we have to leave?” He asked with a calm, neutral voice. The siren just continued with it's nasty glare at them.

“This is not your place. You will leave and forget this place before I rip you to pieces and feast upon your corpse!”

“Holy shit.” Geoff heard Jeremy mutter from behind.

After the initial scare, it surprised Geoff why the siren didn't do just that. Sing and lure them in so he could just kill them like he was saying. Instead he was trying to come at them to do the killing with his bare hands. The siren's anger must be great enough to mess with that natural instinct of his, or something. Who the fuck knows.

“Look, you need to calm the fuck down.” Geoff said, this time his tone more firm. “We're allowed to be here.”

“Like hell you are!”

“Gavin let's us come here. We're waiting on him right now even.” 

The conversation went on like that for longer than it really should have. The siren would yell and make threats, while the humans would try to get him to calm down enough for them to get him to understand that they meant no harm. But the siren wasn't having any of it.

They were so lost in argument, they didn't even realize when they were joined by two others. And thank god for it too. Gavin showed up and with another siren. This one had long brown hair that was pulled back and some fuzzy facial hair to match. His scales were a nice maroon red.

“Bloody hell Ryan! What are you doing?!” Gavin and the new siren swam closer and pulled the other, Ryan, back into the water. “Why are you yelling and hollering at them?”

“They're in your cove! No humans should ever be here!”

“I invited them here!”

And that got Ryan to shut up. He started blankly at the other in dumbfoundness. “T-they are?”

“Yes!”

“That's what we've been trying to tell you this whole fucking time dude!”

Ryan looked to the humans, then to Gavin again. Still acting like this whole thing was the most confusing thing ever. “But why? You're not suppose to talk or make any form of contact with humans.”

“Well Ryan,” Butt in the other siren. “If you had been with us when coming here, you would have heard Gavin say he invited the humans who saved him.”

“You know I already had contact with them. I told you all that when I came over last.” added Gavin. Ryan just pouted, snorting at the others as he folded his arms in a huff.

There was still confusion in the air, at least for Geoff and Jeremy, because they were still lost as dicks about this whole damn mess. “So, huh Gavin?”

“Oh right! Geoff, Jeremy, this is Ryan and Matt.” He introduced, gesturing to each siren with their name. “They're part of my family. Y'know? The ones I told you about.”

Gavin has mentioned his family before, only a few times though. Mostly just a few details and no real descriptions of how they looked, only how they acted with one another. Ryan looked like a shark in siren form. And to Jeremy, Matt looked like he could be one of Ray's friends.

“Nice to meet you.” Jeremy said with a smile, appearing as friendly as possible.

“You too.” Matt replied, sounding as cool as a cucumber. “Gavin told us about you guys. It's nice to finally have some faces to go with the names of the guys he never shuts up about.” Gavin blushed immediately.

“I don't do it all the time!”

“No. Just very often.”

“Oh shut it!” The two young sirens bickered back and forth, like any pair of brothers ever.

So, Gavin talked about them a lot to his family. Well, guess it made sense. How often did a siren befriend a human; or two humans for that matter. And knowing how Gavin could be, and how he likes to talk and tell stories, it made sense. He probably tells them all that happens when he's away from them.

“So I'm guessing this is what you wanted to show us today?” Jeremy asked, breaking up the siren squabbling.

“Yeah. I knew they were coming soon and I wanted you all to meet each other.”

“But aren't you missing two guys?” asked Geoff. “You mentioned two brothers and two parents.” Gavin frowned a little.

“They huh, couldn't make it out today. They were busy with some other stuff.” He sounded sorry about the others not coming.

“Don't worry.” Jeremy tried to assure. “We'll see them next time.” Thankfully the assurance worked, and the lad was easily smiling again.

“Yeah. Next time.”

Ryan was still, sadly, being a sour flounder about everything. He was against all of this since the moment Gavin first mentioned it to them. Even seeing how easy the humans were making him smile and laugh wasn't enough. He'd get over it though. Just had to give him some time.

The five of them sat and hung out for a majority of the day. Just swimming, talking about shit and even eating some lunch. They shared stories, they made small talk, Gavin asked his ridiculous questions and even got into it on some of them with Ryan. It was a pretty chill and enjoyable time, despite the rough beginning.

One thing there was a whole lot of though, was Gavin doing anything he could to get Geoff and or Jeremy's attention. As long as he could get them to smile or laugh, that was his goal it seemed. At first it was like he was trying to show the relationship between the three wasn't anything like Ryan feared it to be. That Gavin wasn't being scared or forced into anything and they were treating him right. But when they took a good hard look at the whole thing, Ryan and Matt saw what was really going on.

Ryan cleared his voice to gain everyone's attention. “Well, as much as we would like to stay around and watch you guys be all sweet on each other all night, we have to head back.”

“Yeah.” snickered Matt. “I can only witness so much fluffy and cute for so long.” The three stopped their laughing just to give the most lost expressions ever to the two sirens.

“What are you on about?” Gavin gave them a funny look, he was a little suspicious if they're trying to mess with him. Matt just laughed some more.

“You don't have to hide it from us. We get it.”

“Get what?”

“I wasn't happy with any of this at first. But I approve. You have my blessing.”

Geoff and Jeremy continued to look lost by things, but Gavin choked as he understood. His cheeks turning as pink as coral. “Its not like that!” He squeaked. “We're not- Its just-” Ryan smiled, putting a hand on Gavin's shoulder.

“Its ok. I understand. Just know if they ever break your heart, I'll feed theirs to a tiger shark.”

“Wait what?” The guys got that part, suddenly really wanting to know what was going on to avoid what Ryan just said. The older siren just laughed as he pat Gavin's back. Suddenly they were more scared than lost.

“Let's put it this way. You have one parent's blessing. Now you just need the other's.” said Matt, grinning just as big and Cheshire as Ryan. 

It took a while, but the humans finally got what they were implying. Geoff was first, voice cracking as he fumbled his words. Then Jeremy, who got bashful and shy. They gave quick good byes, not knowing what else to say. Also not trusting if they could say anything else while their brains played catch up.

“You guys are fun. I'll try to swing by more often.” Matt hugged his brother and gave his goodbye, then he moved aside for Ryan.

“You've done good for yourself. But still, be careful out here.” Ryan hugged Gavin, pressing a loving kiss to the head. “See you soon.”

The two sirens waved to Geoff and Jeremy one last time and then took their leave. And now it was just the bumbling and blushing three left in the cove.

“So uh...”

“Yeah...”

“You, and me, and him...”

Great talk guys.

Geoff cleared his voice and tried again. “Do you really feel that way, with us?” He asked carefully. Gavin struggled with an answer, just to sigh and give a small nod.

“Its ok if you don't feel that way either. I know its probably not right to even want it. I mean, I'm not even human, and I know relationships are a weird and tricky thing for humans and, and-” The siren was rambling on and on. Too afraid of what he might say but also too scared to stop. Geoff was about to say something, but Jeremy was suddenly moving closer to Gavin. He took a gentle hold of his face and pulled him close to bring their lips together.

The kiss was short but it was sweet and kind, enough to show Jeremy's intention. When they parted they looked each other in the eyes, looking for any signs of 'not ok let's never do that again' vibes. Neither one found any of that and broke out into tiny cute smiles. “I'm ok with this, if you are.” spoke Jeremy softly. He looked over to Geoff, smiling to him as well. “And if you are too.”

Geoff shifted in his spot on the sand, but then soon was coming over as quickly as he could to join the two. He shared an equally loving kiss with Gavin, and then with Jeremy. “I'm definitely ok with this.” The lads broke out into giggle fits, not knowing how else to react. They were just so happy now.

Something that they really hadn't thought about before, or knew they ever wanted. But once Ryan had said it, they found out how much they really wanted this. How much they needed this. “Guess we have a few things to talk about.” said Geoff, pulling both boys into his arms.

“Yeah, a lot of few things.” The two lads shared a look before looking up at Geoff, a silent question in their eyes. One that Geoff heard and smiled at them for it.

“Beach sleep over?”

“Beach sleep over!”

**Author's Note:**

> And the probably obvious main ship is revealed!  
> Yaaaaaaaaay!~
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
